


give blood: play rugby

by orphan_account



Category: Hello Venus
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyelim's not <i>desperate</i> for it, she just appreciates Juhee's perfectly built body. And her laugh. (all-girls' school rugby AU) <b></b></p>
            </blockquote>





	give blood: play rugby

**Author's Note:**

> written for [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=g_odalisque13)[**g_odalisque13**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=g_odalisque13) for Ambitious Girls Secret Santa 2012. thank you to [](http://staygame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**staygame**](http://staygame.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=loudestoflove)[](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=loudestoflove)**loudestoflove** for beta-ing!

_The Pledis School for Girls (est. 1912) prides itself on its open, welcoming environment, and the immediate sense of trust and camaraderie between our students. New students at Pledis – first years and transfers alike – know that they can rely upon our veteran students for advice and guidance both in and outside the classroom._

Hyelim grits her teeth and pulls her face out of the mud. It makes a gross sucking sound as she goes and from somewhere above her, Juhee snorts.

“How do you feel about facials, Kim?” she asks as Hyelim wipes away the mud trying to drip into her eyes.

“Best when you can get them for free,” Hyelim says, and she thinks Juhee almost smiles.

 

 

_Extracurriculars give Pledis girls the chance to explore their interests, both academic and athletic, and helps further their journey towards becoming well-rounded, successful, fulfilled young women._

“Why are we doing this,” Hyelim asks dully, slouching against the door of the gym.

“Because we’re not involved enough in the school community,” Yooyoung chirps, then rolls her eyes.

“That’s bullshit,” Hyelim says. “I go to school, I take classes, that’s plenty of involvement. I know, because I’m busy all the time.”

“See, you don’t have the right school spirit at all,” Yooyoung says.

“You don’t know,” Yoonjo says. “This could be fun.”

“Isn’t their slogan something about pain?” Hyelim says. “That’s not fun. That’s a lot of not fun.”

“Pain is temporary, but glory is forever,” Yooyoung recites without looking away from the crowd of girls slowly growing at the other end of the gym.

“See, it says temporary!” Hyelim stares at Yoonjo, who beams at her.

Sooyoung, the coach, walks in and claps twice, and beckons the three of them towards the rest of the group. Hyelim drags her feet to make it to the back of the crowd behind Yoonjo and Yooyoung. It’s only once she peers between the shoulders of several taller girls that she sees a girl standing by Sooyoung. Her hair is dyed a bright blonde and she’s watching them guardedly, with a hint of disdain. She must be grades above them, but she doesn’t look any older than Yoonjo.

“I don’t know who that is, but I want to impress her,” Hyelim whispers out of the corner of her mouth. Yoonjo mouths ‘who?’, but Yooyoung nods fervently.

“Ladies, allow me to introduce Juhee,” Sooyoung says. “This is her fourth year with the team, and this year she’s my right hand. She is your second coach, so you treat her the same way you treat me. Accord her the same respect, listen when she tells you something, and if you need anything, you come to one of us.” Juhee raises an eyebrow, and Sooyoung laughs loudly.

“Okay, if you need anything, maybe just come to me. Juhee’s better at discipline.”

“I dreamed this,” Hyelim murmurs. Yooyoung elbows her, and she must be about to say something when Sooyoung claps again.

“Laps, ladies!” she says excitedly, and they groan as one.

“Why?” Hyelim says a little too loudly, and Juhee’s eyes snap to her.

“What’s your name?” Juhee asks. Hyelim resists the urge to groan again, or say something like “whatever you want it to be.”

“I’m Hyelim,” she says, and Juhee nods slightly.

“Don’t ask questions, Hyelim,” Juhee says, then barks at the girls to follow her as she starts a circuit around the gym.

“Good luck with that one,” Yooyoung says brightly, and grins before taking off at a lope.

 

 

_The Pledis School has a zero tolerance policy for hazing of any form, whether it takes place in extracurricular clubs, athletics, classes, or the general student body._

“If I freeze to death before I can touch Juhee, she is going to regret it her whole life,” Hyelim says.

“We all have regrets, Kim,” Yooyoung says, and tries to adjust her shirt to cover more skin, without luck.

“Rugby,” Juhee says loudly from the front of the green, “is an endurance sport. To play rugby, you have to be able to withstand exhaustion, the elements of all kind, the enemy, and occasionally your own team. There is no room for weakness in the face of anything, including darkness and cold.” She makes a grand waving gesture that encompasses the huddled rookies and the pitch-black sky.

“We’re going to run fucking laps, aren’t we,” Hyelim mutters to no one in particular, but she’s convinced now that Juhee has the hearing of a bat, because she turns to Hyelim and smiles wide and dangerous.

“Yes, Hyelim,” Juhee says. “We are going to run some fucking laps.” She shoves Kaeun, at one end of the line, and Kaeun stumbles but she starts to run, tank top flapping in the wind, tiny shorts almost invisible.

The rest of them fall into line behind her, breath reserved for staying warm instead of groaning this time around, so the only sound is the padded thumps of their feet as they start to pick up paces, and move closer into a pack.

Something grabs Hyelim harshly, and she nearly shrieks, but she turns to see Juhee has a nice, firm grip on her upper arm.

“Hi,” Hyelim grits out, and Juhee nods.

“Come with me,” she says, and Hyelim is about to ask where when abruptly Juhee is speeding up. She is speeding up a lot, moving much closer to running than jogging, and Hyelim is keeping up with her to avoid losing her arm. Juhee would rip off her arm, Hyelim thinks. Add injury to insult.

Hyelim is panting with exertion, limbs floppy and jerking next to Juhee, who runs smooth and clean and swift, like some kind of weapon. Hyelim nearly trips because she’s watching Juhee’s legs move, long and effortless. It’s only Juhee’s grip that hauls her up and keeps her going. Hyelim tries to resolve not to watch Juhee moving, but it’s a lot harder than it sounds. It’s only the slight grin on Juhee’s face the second time Hyelim glances at her breasts, bouncing more than is fair in a sports bra, which sends Hyelim’s eyes forward, ears burning.

They stop two laps later, Hyelim grinding to a halt as Juhee finally lets go of her arm, the rest of the team piling up in fits and starts behind them.

“All good, coach?” Hyelim says between pants for breath.

“Oh, no. That was to make sure you ladies got all nice and warmed up, because we have got plenty of plans ahead.” Juhee smiles, and the rest of the rugby team starts to trickle out of the shadows, in sweatpants and gloves and hats. Someone behind Hyelim groans, but Hyelim just looks Juhee straight in the eye and nods, and doesn’t look down.

 

 

_Pledis also has zero tolerance for students drinking, smoking or using any kind of illicit substances while on school property or in school uniform. Offenders will be immediately expelled._

“We could go home to do this,” Yooyoung says as she sits down.

“To whose house?” Hyelim asks, and pours herself another shot.

“Are we going to just sit here and drink?” Yoonjo asks. She’d wrinkled her nose after a first gulp, and was now very slowly sipping at her soju.

“We could play drinking games,” Hyelim says. She takes the shot, and musters all her strength not to hack a cough, or gag. Her eyes water, though, even if she isn’t sure either of them sees it.

“Oh yeah? Like what,” Yooyoung says. “Truth or dare: Hyelim, how badly do you want Juhee-unnie to sit on your face? I dare you to kiss her during practice. Never have I ever been as desperate for a vagina as Hyelim is right now.”

“We could play Titanic,” Hyelim says sullenly.

 

-

 

Hyelim stumbles out of the cab and shushes the cabdriver as she pays him, then giggles. He grumbles something about youth, but he drives off as Hyelim elaborately sneaks into the house, complete with large tiptoeing motions. She makes it all the way to her room, but only slips off her shoes before falling onto her bed in her uniform.

Juhee had tackled her during practice and Hyelim had lain there briefly with Juhee over her, heavy on her stomach and pressing her into the ground. Hyelim couldn’t see her face, but Juhee hadn’t moved for a moment, breathing shallowly. Hyelim had imagined she could feel Juhee’s heartbeat as clearly as she could feel her fingertips pressed uncomfortably up next to her spine.

And then Juhee had pushed herself up and jogged backwards, yelling something at Ara and calling the rest of them back to the opposite goal. Hyelim had propped herself up on her elbows, panting and watching until she couldn’t make out Juhee’s face before climbing up to something approaching standing, hands on her knees.

Hyelim thinks, vaguely, thoughts soft and pleasantly blurry, and pushes her skirt up around her waist. Her face is firmly entrenched in her pillow as she puts her palm between her legs, over her underwear, and grinds against it slowly, tensing her thighs.

She imagines Juhee finding them drinking in the little alcove behind the library, surrounded by empty bottles and Yoonjo giggling at the air. She’d point to Hyelim as at fault, send Yooyoung and Yoonjo home and keep her there, just the two of them.

“You need discipline,” Hyelim mumbles into her pillow, and slips two fingers far enough past her waistband to start rubbing them against her clit. She flexes her feet, and the tension travelling up her legs makes her gasp.

Discipline, Juhee would say, and push her face first into a wall. No, to her knees, and Juhee would still be in her uniform, too, so Hyelim could crawl forward to put her head up under Juhee’s skirt. Juhee might mutter something about patience, but Hyelim would already be pressing her face against her underwear, kissing her clit through the fabric and Juhee would gasp, curse, grab her hair.

Hyelim’s mouth is watering and she is very glad she’s still drunk and not thinking. Less so once she’s tried to move her pinky finger down towards her cunt, only to find no part of that angle really works. She settles for slipping her first two fingers inside, curling, and tilting her hips again to rock her clit against her palm. She thinks about Juhee laying her out face-down on the concrete, Juhee’s panties in her mouth to keep her quiet as Juhee fingers her slowly, punctuating it with a lecture about rules and endurance. Hyelim rocks down on her fingers faster and imagines callouses against her insides, rubbing slowly.  
She starts to tremble as she thinks about Juhee leaning forward, across her, to whisper it in her ear, catalogued disappointments slowly starting to turn into praise for her patience and her silence and the curve of her ass, punctuated with a pointed rub across one cheek. Hyelim bites her pillow and moans into it, and then she can feel it, starting in the soles of her feet until she has full-body shakes as she comes, the mattress shifting under her.

She falls asleep with her hand in her underwear, and has a dream about showing up late to practice, in a baseball uniform. Juhee just laughs.

 

_In conclusion, we would like to welcome your daughter, and your family, to the Pledis School for Girls’ community. We want to learn from you as much as you learn from us!_

“It’s okay,” Juhee says as she tosses balls towards the gear storage. “Trial period’s over now, you all passed. You’ll go on to be fully-fledged rugby players, ripping other girls’ ears off, and I can treat you all like real humans.”

“Will you?” Hyelim asks, and tosses a ball squarely through the door.

“No.” Juhee turns towards Hyelim and gives her a wide grin, but her face drops a little as she looks at Hyelim.

“Don’t worry,” she says, “god, it makes you look old. But seriously, you’re my favorite. I’ll put you up on a pedestal and people will seethe. It’ll be fun.”  
Hyelim feels her cheeks flame at the casual way Juhee calls Hyelim her favorite. It’s not quite fantasies, come true, but it sparks something in Hyelim’s gut, that tastes of nerves and hope.

“I’m your favorite?” Hyelim repeats, and she thinks she sees a guarded awareness in Juhee’s eye.

“Are you surprised?” Juhee asks.

“You tackle me a lot,” Hyelim says. “And, like. Rub mud on my face.”

“Once,” Juhee says with an eyeroll. “And it’s good for you. You specifically, you get mad, but you clench your jaw and get back up. You’re good at this.” Hyelim feels warm all over now, and bubbly, like being good at rugby is something she’s proud of.

“You’re not supposed to have favorites,” Hyelim says, a little brighter, teasing, and Juhee makes a face.

“Who cares?” she says before bending to pick up another ball, and that’s it, that’s Hyelim’s cue.

“How much your favorite?” Hyelim asks. “No, wait, like. In what ways am I your favorite?”

“Is the question you’re looking for ‘why’?” Juhee asks, but she doesn’t smile. She stands up slowly, tossing the ball in the direction of the storage room, but Hyelim doesn’t see if it makes it.

“You’re my favorite,” Hyelim blurts instead. Juhee cocks her head.

“Favorite coach?” she asks. Hyelim shakes her head a little frantically.

“Favorite unnie. Favorite – favorite.” Hyelim finds herself waving her hands in an attempt to convey ‘I like you’ without having to say it, which may be difficult, but seems less personally mortifying for her right now.

“Hyelim, are you okay?” Juhee asks, frowning. It’s almost a pout, and it’s adorable, and Hyelim abruptly thinks that she wants to be able to say that about Juhee more often.

So of course she says, “You’re adorable,” out loud, then claps a hand over her mouth. She waits for Juhee to raise an eyebrow and thank her dismissively, but Juhee stares at her, eyes wide, biting down hard on her lower lip. Hyelim pulls her hand away from her face, and raises it plactingly, but she doesn’t have any words to go with it. After more and more seconds of silence, Hyelim grits her teeth, puts her hand on Juhee’s shoulder and kisses her.

It might be better if Juhee had been expecting it. As it stands, there are too many teeth in play, and Hyelim scrunches up her face when Juhee’s clack against hers. She pulls away, and presses a couple fingers to her teeth, wincing.

She feels a wave of embarrassment as she looks up and meets Juhee’s eyes, but Juhee might not be about to laugh her out of the gym. The color is high on Juhee’s cheeks, and she looks surprised, still, and off-balance, but there’s a shy smile creeping up her face.

“Adorable,” Hyelim says again, just as Juhee says “Let me try that again,” and pulls her in by the neck.

Juhee is better than her at this, Hyelim thinks absently as their lips meet and her fingers tingle. Juhee sucks lightly on her bottom lip before slipping her tongue into Hyelim’s mouth, and Hyelim grips Juhee’s biceps hard. As Juhee slips her arms around Hyelim’s waist, Hyelim tries to mimic her movements, licking across Juhee’s teeth and the roof of her mouth until Juhee gasps. Hyelim snickers a little, taking a moment to be proud.

Juhee pulls away just enough that the tips of their noses brushes and meets Hyelim’s gaze, eyes dark. “Do you want to –”, she starts, and Hyelim nods.

“Fuck me in the storage room,” Hyelim pants.

Juhee draws her head a little farther back and stares. “I was thinking a movie.”

“Oh,” Hyelim says. “Oh, sorry, I guess I jumped the gun, let me –” She tries to disentangle herself from Juhee’s arms, but Juhee holds firm with her fingertips at the sides of Hyelim’s spine.

“I mean, we could do that after, though,” Juhee says shakily.

Hyelim grins.


End file.
